Cita imperfectamente perfecta
by Keaty Marron
Summary: Cuando Aoi aceptó venir en esta cita para acompañar a Kanao, nunca pensó que terminaría sentada en el capó de un coche abandonado y destartalado comiendo comida chatarra y viendo las estrellas que se regodeaban de su desgracia, junto con Hashibira Inosuke. [AU]


**Notas:** Pues hola. Hace tanto tiempo que no publico un fanfic para ningún fandom, que me siento hasta nerviosa. Pero esta idea estuvo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, así que decidí darle forma y publicarla. Espero que haya quedado más o menos decente. Hay posible OoC, porque no escribo hace mucho y nunca he escrito para KNY.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No son míos los personajes.

* * *

Algún karma tenía que estar pagando Aoi para que en su vida solo existiesen desgracias. Oh bueno, tal vez sólo estaba exagerando, porque muchas cosas de su vida eran buenas, pero no las podía ver en este momento. Y, extrañamente, la culpable de todo su tormento era Kanao, si lo pensaba detenidamente. La niña en si nunca generaba problemas; era bastante tranquila, pero inconscientemente le había generado una gran molestia a la pelinegra. Y también era su culpa, por no poder rechazar su petición de acompañamiento.

Soltó un estruendoso chasquido con la lengua y masticó furiosamente unas patatas fritas—de las pocas que quedaban—. Después tomó su hamburguesa llena de calorías—que le harían subir de peso—y la mordió con rabia. Sintió como la carne que comía se enterraba entre sus blancos dientes, con el sabor a grasa y mayonesa.

Hizo un mohín y se tragó en seco la comida chatarra. Cuando se relamió los labios para deshacerse de los restos que posiblemente hubiesen quedado, vio una mano intrusa acercarse a la comida que tenía en su propiedad, arrebatándosela. No es como que fuese a pelear por esa hamburguesa horrorosa, pero eso era grosero.

—¡Oye! —miró furiosa al chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué? —el chico le preguntó, con la boca llena. Eso era asqueroso.

Ella había esperado estar con un raro, pero generalmente educado—y para ella, un poco más soportable—, Agatsuma Zenitsu. Sin embargo, en su lugar estaba este niño que era más bonito que ella—y que cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, de hecho—, que se robaba su comida.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y se enfocó en mirar el cielo lleno de estrellas, que para eso era que estaban en esa colina sobre el capó de esa auto abandonado.

—Me la debes, Kanao. Me la debes.

_El día anterior._

Era muy extraño. Kanao no era una niña que hablara mucho. Aoi lo sabía de primera mano, ya que conocía a la chica desde que había sido adoptaba por Kanae y la había llevado a casa, presentándola como su nueva hermana. La pelinegra se sintió muy feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar por horas y horas sin aburrirse, justo como lo hacían las mejores amigas en las películas que veía. La chica tenía su misma edad, además. Sin embargo, fue totalmente diferente. La niña no hacía nada si no se le ordenaba hacerlo. En su mente pequeña, Aoi no imaginó que tipo de abusos pudo haber sufrido—solo la catalogó como rara—, pero ahora que era mayor, entendía sus razones. Gran parte de la infancia de Kanao había sido dura.

Si bien a sus 16 años la niña seguía siendo algo introvertida, ya podía expresarse y relacionarse con los demás con mayor facilidad que la que tuvo en sus años más tiernos. Empero, seguía siendo normal verla tranquila y callada.

Por eso era extraño que, a cada cosa que Aoi hacía en ese día, Kanao la alababa. Cosas como: _"eres muy lista, Aoi"_ cuando contestaba las preguntas de los profesores, o: _"el almuerzo que has preparado ha quedado delicioso"_. No es como que no le gustara ese trato nuevo que le estaban proporcionando, recibir elogios es algo bonito y quizá la chica estaba probando algo nuevo para su personalidad, pero de todas formas no dejaba de sentir que Kanao no terminaba por decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Siempre que la veía intentar decirle algo más que el alago, cerraba la boca y se mantenía en silencio.

Y sucedió de nuevo, mientras la pelinegra lavaba los platos que habían utilizado durante la cena. Kanao se había acercado y le había ofrecido su ayuda, y después le agradeció por siempre cuidar de ella y de las otras tres pequeñas niñas, también adoptadas.

—Muy bien —Aoi habló, cerrando el grifo y llamando la atención de la morena a su lado —. De verdad me alaga mucho todo lo que me has estado diciendo durante todo el día, pero, por favor, quiero saber la razón ahora.

Kanao la miró asombrada por su arrebato, pero, contra cualquier respuesta—verbal o física—que ella hubiese estado esperando, nunca se imaginó la que obtuvo. La cara de la niña poco a poco fue dejando su tono blanco lechoso a un lado para darle paso a un carmín furioso y oscuro. Incluso vio como empezaba a salir humo por sus orejas.

La niña de ojos azules movió sus manos frenéticamente de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar una excusa. —L-lo siento, realmente no debí-

—Está bien —interrumpió, dejando escapar un suspiro, como si estuviese intentando calmarse —. En realidad, yo…no sabía cómo pedirte un favor —la miró a los ojos —. Y no es que no esté agradecida o no piense todas las cosas que te dije hoy. Es sólo que…pues yo…

Ante la complicación mental por la que seguramente estaba pasando la chica, Aoi simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro para tratar de calmarla. —No importa, Kanao. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

La esperanza lucía muy bien reflejada en esos bonitos ojos que ella poseía. —¿D-de verdad? —la pelinegra asintió ante la pregunta de confirmación.

¿Qué podría ser? ¿Cocerle el uniforme? ¿Tal vez ayuda con una tarea? Aunque dudaba esa última. Kanao era una chica bastante lista.

—Adelante, te escucho —la alentó cuando la vio dudar, buscando las palabras correctas para hacer su petición.

—Bu-bueno, la cosa es… ¿recuerdas a Kamado Tanjirou? —la pregunta le pareció rara, pero de todas formas asintió. Si mal no recordaba, el chico nombrado iba a la misma escuela que ellas y era amigo de Kanao —. Pues él…él y yo tendremos una cita mañana.

Bueno, al parecer era _muy_ buen amigo de Kanao.

—E-eso es…bueno, supongo. Te felicito —nunca había estado enamorada ni nada, pero supuso que debía sentirse feliz por su hermana. Además, el niño era lindo física y sentimentalmente —. ¿Entonces quieres que te ayude a arreglarte o algo?

—No. Lo que quiero es que vengas conmigo.

Le tomó casi medio minuto procesar esas palabras. Luego la miró con la cara en blanco. —Oe, Kanao. Hay que decirle a ese chico que el poliamor está mal. No debes involucrarte con esa clase de personas.

La niña negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —¡No es eso!

—¿Entonces?

—No creo que mi corazón pueda soportar estar a solas con Tanjirou por tanto tiempo. Así que acordamos que la cita sería doble.

Por cada palabra que salía de la boca de la azabache, Aoi sentía que un agujero negro en su estómago crecía y la succionaba. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿A-así qué?

Kanao tomó sus manos entre las de ella y la miró con ojos parecidos a los de un cachorro. —¿Podrías venir, por favor?

Bueno, cuando prometió hacer cualquier cosa que ella pidiera, no se imaginaba esto. Además, si Kanao iba a salir con Tanjirou y la llevaba a ella, el niño, por supuesto, llevaría a uno de sus _muy_ _extraños_ amigos. El sujeto número uno, el mujeriego, pero sin mujeres, y el sujeto número dos, el salvaje sin educación. Por supuesto, desde que le cayó una maseta llena de barro encima cuando llegaba un día a la escuela—cortesía del sujeto número 2—, consideró que, de aceptar, el mal menor era el niño rubio. Sin embargo, iba a negarse rotundamente, pero los ojos suplicantes de su hermana la hicieron reconsiderar.

Suspiró, derrotada. —Bien —la sonrisa de Kanao la reconfortó un poco —. ¿Quién será mi tormento a soportar?

—Ah, uno de sus amigos. Zenitsu, el rubio.

Eso fue un gran alivio.

_Hace unas horas._

Fue increíble como la noche pasó tan rápido. De un momento a otro, Aoi estaba siendo despertada por la alarma de su celular. Hizo todas las actividades que normalmente hacía los sábados en la mañana, y después se fue a arreglar para la dichosa cita esa. Le sorprendió saber que Kanao ya estaba lista cuando fue a avisarle que ya podían irse. Ambas se despidieron de Shinobu y Kanae, y se fueron.

Una primera cita en un parque de diversiones era algo extraño si se lo preguntaban a Aoi. Pero, al parecer, la otra chica no pensaba eso. Una vez llegaron a la entrada del parque, lugar en donde se supone, se encontrarían con el chico Kamado y su amigo, sus ojos parecieron llenarse de chispas. Parecía muy emocionada por todas las atracciones mecánicas que estaba viendo.

—Seguro que te podrás subir a todas esas cosas con Tanjirou —dijo Aoi casualmente, haciendo que las mejillas de la azabache se enrojecieran un poco.

Y después, ese pequeño rojo abarcó toda su cara cuando por fin el niño había llegado, arrastrando tras de sí a su amigo. La falta de cabello rubio a la vista y, en su lugar, mechones negros lisos y largos, logró que el rostro de Aoi perdiera todo el color saludable.

—Hola. Lamento llegar tarde —saludó Tanjirou, agitado —. Zenitsu está enfermo, por lo que no pudo venir. Pero en su lugar, tenemos a Inosuke —explicó rápidamente, antes de que preguntaran. Pero no mencionó lo difícil que había sido para él convencer a Inosuke de ir.

Bien, sólo era un día. Tenía que soportarlo por un día, mientras Kanao la pasaba bien, y después en un futuro podría reírse de esto, solo teniéndolo como un no tan agradable recuerdo. Y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, cuando vio las manos de Kanao y Tanjirou unidas—aunque parecían estar temblando—mientras entraban al parque de diversiones.

—¡Whoa! —el grito que sonó justo a su lado la hizo salta —¿Qué es esa cosa gigante? ¡Quiero subirme a esa cosa gigante!

A partir de ese momento, Aoi recuerda, comenzó a pagar su karma. Todas las cuentas pendientes que tenía por todas las cosas que posiblemente había hecho mal en su corta vida.

—Es la montaña rusa. Es la atracción que le gusta más a la- ¡Oye! —no pudo terminar de decir las palabras porque repentinamente estaba siendo jalada del brazo —¡Suéltame!

—¡Caminas muy lento!

Kanao y Tanjirou compartieron una mirada asombrada, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron al chico que estaba arrastrando a la niña a la montaña rusa.

Y, de esa forma, de atracción en atracción, Aoi se la pasó siendo zarandeada, arrastrada, empujada—una vez, incluso cargada contra su voluntad—como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, hasta que sintió que ya no había más de ella por exprimir. Con Hashibira Inosuke tenía utilizar toda la energía que pudiese tener su cuerpo. Lo único que la reconfortaba era la linda sonrisa de Kanao; que ella se estuviese divirtiendo con el chico que le gustaba. Cuando por fin se detuvieron a descansar, fue como el canto de los ángeles para ella. Se sentaron juntas en una banca mientras Tanjirou e Inosuke se fueron a conseguir algo para beber. Estaba en mitad de una conversación con la otra chica, cuando un flash las hizo mirar hacia el frente.

Inosuke había acabado de tomar una foto de la nada, y eso era muy raro. Y, para agrandar su nivel de rareza, comenzó a fotografiar cada cosa que veía.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —finalmente ella preguntó.

—Acaba de descubrir que su teléfono puede tomar fotografías —contestó Kamado, con una medio sonrisa.

—Eso es un avance para Inosuke —comentó Kanao, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Si…bien, ¿vamos a comer algo?

Ante la propuesta, Kanao y Aoi asintieron, por lo que Tanjirou se levantó del asiento y se fue en busca de Inosuke. Cuando las chicas estaban listas para seguirlo, un pequeño niño se tropezó—con quien sabe qué cosa—y el helado que comía, por alguna razón que no se terminó por entender, terminó esparciéndose en la cara de la chica de ojos azules.

No iba a matar al niño, por supuesto. Fue un accidente. Pero si iba a matar al cerdo idiota que había acabado de tomarle una foto.

—¡Borra esa maldita foto ahora! —gritó, tratando de quitarle el celular a Inosuke. Pero por razones de altura no pudo arrebatárselo sin terminar trepándolo como si de un árbol se tratase.

—¡Bájate de encima, niña de las colitas!

—¡Me llamo Aoi!

Cuando estuvo a punto de poner sus manos en el teléfono, un grito espartano la aturdió.

—¡MONJIROU! —y el celular fue tirado directamente a la cara de Tanjirou.

Finalmente, cuando a Aoi ya no le quedaron fuerzas de pelear con el salvaje—y que Tanjirou prometiera que él borraría esas fotos del celular de Inosuke—y ya se estaba haciendo de noche, decidieron comprar comida e irse a lo alto de la colina donde, según Tanjirou, se tenía una vista perfecta del cielo. Y no, mentía, porque la verdad es que las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer alrededor de la luna se veían hermosas desde ese punto. Por lo tanto, era momento de dejar a los enamorados solos. Así que Aoi se sacrificó—una vez más—y se llevó lejos a Hashibira.

_Presente._

Cuando Aoi aceptó venir en esta cita para acompañar a Kanao, nunca pensó que terminaría sentada en el capó de un coche abandonado y destartalado comiendo comida chatarra y viendo las estrellas que se regodeaban de su desgracia, junto con Hashibira Inosuke. Incluso hasta sonaba graciosa la idea.

—Oh, Kentaro ya le está succionando la cara a Kanoko —desde el ángulo que ella tenía, no podía ver lo que el chico decía, pero supuso que con "succionar la cara" se refería a un beso.

—Es un beso, y se supone que, si están en una cita, lo más normal es que lo hagan.

Aoi se hubiese esperado cualquier respuesta verbal, pero no esperó para nada lo que hizo el chico a continuación. Él cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la beso furiosamente. Nunca nadie la había besado, por lo que no pudo decir si fue bueno o malo, pero el hormigueo que quedó en sus labios luego de que él se alejara fue bastante agradable. Tan impresionada había quedado por su acción, que no se dio cuenta cuando Inosuke se había bajado del capó y le estaba hablando.

—Oye, ¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la vida? O nos vamos.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —ella preguntó en cambio.

—¿Ah? —lo vio alzar una ceja —. Dijiste que eso es lo normal en una cita.

El cerebro de este chico funcionaba al revés.

Aoi escondió su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos. No podía creer que su corazón se había acelerado por ese tipo. —Es la peor cita que he tenido en mi vida —y eso que era la única cita que ha tenido.

—Pues a mí no me pareció tan mala.

Una vez estuvo acomodada en su cómoda y suave cama, luego de tantas horas de martirio—y un primer beso robado—, se dijo a sí misma que se merecía descansar y que dejaría todo lo ocurrido ese día, en el olvido. Sin embargo, cuando su celular sonó notificando un mensaje nuevo, y ella lo abrió, supo que no podría realmente olvidarlo jamás.

Remitente: Desconocido.

_La foto es graciosa, y no la borraré._

Ella se preguntó brevemente como él consiguió su número, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Aoi abrió el archivo adjunto y tuvo que admitir, a todo su pesar, que la foto era graciosa. Entonces, su celular vibró con un mensaje nuevo del niño.

Remitente: Hashibira Inosuke.

_Te besé porque quise hacerlo. Soy el gran Inosuke-sama, y hago lo que quiero hacer. _

Su corazón latiendo con fuerza no tenía nada que ver con la emoción.


End file.
